


Girl Meets Superpowers

by Lexys23



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Maya feels something, something deep inside, something fighting to get out. When everything seems right in her life, something happens, something that turns her life, and Riley's upside down. But it also brings someone back, someone she had said goodbye a long time ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maya and Riley are sixteen. Shawn and Katy are engaged.

 

Maya Hart blew her hair out of her face. She let her legs swing, as she started at the people under her. She sighed, when she saw all those people walk. They were going places, they were going home, or they were going to work. They were going to meet people, friends, family, loved ones. She smiled, as she thought about what her life had come to.

“I knew I would find you here,” someone said behind her. She smiled, staring as she looked up and watched the clouds move in front of the sun. She felt someone move and sit next to her. Maya knew who it was, and didn’t bother her. It were someone else, she would have contemplated pushing them off.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Maya whispered, as she stared straight ahead. She closed her eyes, as she tried to get rid of the thoughts from her head.

“You’ll do what’s right,” her friend responded, as the grabbed her hand.

Maya looked down and stared at their linked hands. She saw the ring on her friend’s finger. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Riley, I don’t know what to do. I can’t choose,” the blond muttered, as she looked away. “I’m not even sure if I’m good. I’m not good Riley.”

“You’ll always be good. You’ll do the right thing, what’s in your heart,” Riley told her best friend.

Maya sighed. “I’m going to disappoint someone. I can’t disappoint you, and I can’t disappoint  _ him _ .”

“Maya, listen to yourself! When have you ever disappointed me?” Riley stood up and pulled Maya away from the edge with her.

Maya looked away. She couldn’t look at her friend. She couldn’t only think of one thing to say, “I will.”

Maya’s eyes widened when she felt a sting on her cheek. She touched her reddening cheek. She looked at her friend, as she held her hand over her cheek.

“You have to stop this,” Riley demanded, as she glared at Maya.

The blond frowned. She could feel her hands heat up, but fought against it. She felt her hands cool back down.

She cursed herself in her head. She was losing control, and it was feeding to her fears. She thought she was going to be just like  _ him _ . 

“Get away from me,” Maya whispered, as she takes a step back.

Riley frowns. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I just wanted to knock some sense into you. And I saw that it worked many times on television.”

“I-I can’t even control it,” Maya whispered, as she brought her hands to her face and stared at them in fear.

“But you did,” Riley told her, as she placed her hands on top of the blonde’s and pushed them down.

Maya looked at Riley. She gave her a small smile. Her smile disappeared when she saw her friend fall.

“Riley!” Maya shouted, as she dropped next to her friend. Maya tried to place her hands on her best friend, but they where shocked away. She yanked her hands away and stood in front of her best friend, to protect her from the threat.

She could hear chuckling, familiar chucking. She glared at the shadows, her fists clenched by her sides. She could feel her hands heat up.

“Who are you going to fight? Me?” the voice asked, as they stepped away from the shadows. She could see a smirk appear on his face, and she wanted to wipe it off. She brought her glowing red hands up, ready for the threat. “Are you really going to choose her? Over  _ me _ ! Are you really going to do that? Even if you do protect her! You won’t be able to protect her for long! You can feel that, right?”

Maya gritted her teeth together, as her hands start to glow brighter.

The threat grinned. He lets his hands glow yellow. Maya can see the sparks around his knuckles. She sees him to signal towards her hands. Frowning, she looks down. She sees her red hands, sparks shooting out.

Maya’s eyes widen, as she stretches her hands out, trying to get the sparks out. But it only causes for red fireballs to shoot out. She falls back, in shock.

“No,” she whispered, when she saw that the sparks weren’t going away.

“I knew it would happen sooner or later,” he told her, as he laughed.

“Maya,” Riley called out, weakly. She pushes herself up. She looked up and sees her best friend, and the threat. She needs to know what was happening, and if her best friend was hurt.

Maya’s eyes shifted from Riley to the threat. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked at Riley when she heard her groan.

Riley stood up and stood in front of Maya. She clenched her fists, and let them glow a blue color.

The threat laughed. “You’re a child. You  _ won’t _ be able to beat me.”

Maya stood up and stood next to her best friend. “Maybe she won’t, but I will.”

“And you think it’ll be over when I’m gone? No, it’s going to get worse.  _ You _ won’t be able to control it. You won’t be able to control it. I will take over, just  _ you _ wait,” he told her.

Maya didn’t respond. She just glared at him. She didn’t want to listen to him. She didn’t want to believe him, but she couldn’t stop it. Her body trembled, as she tried to control her emotions. She clenched her eyes shut.

“Who is it going to be  _ Maya _ ?”

“Who do I think I’m going to choose?”

“So you are going to choose  _ her _ over me? Over me?!”

“She’s been there for more longer than you have! You  _ left _ us! You left me! She never did!”

“So this is how it’s going to be Maya? You’re going to turn you’re back on me?”

Maya smirked. “You turned your back first.”

The blond girl saw his fists glow yellow. She let her first glow red, and she didn’t fight the yellow glow.

“I’m going to stop you, and then I’m going to fight it. I’m not going to turn like you, not if I can help it.”

The threat smirked. “The fire in you, it’ll take over.”

“I’m not you,  _ dad _ , and I’m never going to.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Maya Hart smiled, as she waited for her best friend. She looked at her watched, and her eyes widened when she noticed the time. It was getting late, and they were going to be late for school if Riley didn’t hurry up. She ran her hand through her hair, as she tapped her leg on the ground.

Frowning, she stopped. Why did she care? Late, early, if didn’t matter. She laughed, as she shook her head. She just leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. She had eaten breakfast with the Matthews, and then Riley left to get ready. Maya had been waiting, for the time being.

“Hey Maya,” the youngest Matthews said, as he walked in. He sat down next to her and turned the television on.

“Hey Auggie, where’s your sister?” Maya asked, as she leaned back against the television.

Auggie shrugged. “Putting her face on.”

Maya couldn’t help but laugh. She shook her head and watched the television show. Whatever it was.

Her phone tinged, signaling her that there was a message. She looked at it and smiled.

**From Dad:** I hope you have a good first day. Don’t be like me and do your best.

Maya smiled, as she stared at the message. She had gotten the best birthday present of her life when she was fourteen. She finally got a real father figure. Not just a borrowed one. Riley and Cory had created a plan to get her father, the perfect father. She remembered seeing her mother and Shawn Hunter together. She saw a light in her mother’s face, one that she had never seen before.

Shawn was perfect. Sure he had his faults, but that was what made him perfect. He was a male, older version of Maya, and she felt like she could bond with him. He traveled a lot, but he made sure he had time for Maya and her mother. Maya couldn’t wait for her mother and Shawn to get married, they had been engaged for half a year. She was ready to take Shawn’s name too. She didn’t want to be a Hart. She wasn’t a Hart, she was a Hunter, and she wanted to show everyone else she was on too.

**To Dad** : I do take after you.

She placed her phone in her pocket and looked up. She heard someone enter. She turned her head and smiled when she saw her friend.

“Ready to go?” Riley asked, a grin on her face.

Maya stood up and nodded. She followed Riley out of the room.

**Girl Meets Superpowers**

Riley smiled at her friend. For as long as she could remember, Maya was broken. But during the last two years, Maya had been happier. She seemed better, fixed even. She had finally seen that not everyone left.

Riley reached over and grabbed Maya’s hand.

“We’re going to be cousins soon,” Riley told her blond friend, a huge grin on her face.

Maya was confused and turned to look at the younger girl with a frown. She didn’t know where Riley was going with the conversation.

“When Uncle Shawn finally adopts you, you’ll officially be my cousin,” Riley told her, as she pulled her close.

“But we’re closer than cousins. You’re my best friend; you’re like my sister, Riles. And Shawn doesn’t have to adopt me to become closer to you.”   
  
Riley grinned and hugged her best friend closer. “It’s our world now.”

**Girl Meets Superpowers**

The driver was transporting some important substances. He didn’t know a lot, but he had been told that he had to be careful. The substance had side affects that he didn’t know about. The scientists that created it want to test it.

He hadn’t slept much that night. He had been driving for so long, and his eyes started to droop. He blinked hard, to wake himself up. But the more he blinked, the harder it was to get his eyes to open. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes.

Those two seconds he took his eyes off the street changed many lives. When he moved his hand, he saw a little boy run into the street. He turned the steering wheel. He couldn’t get control of the car. He felt the car turn over, and fall to it’s side.

**Girl Meets Superpowers**

Maya heard the tire burn. She turned to see a truck tip over. She frowned, when she saw that it was coming their way. She saw the tank open, and whatever was inside was released. She tried to pull Riley away. She tried to keep her safe, but she wasn’t fast enough.

She did manage to stand in front of Riley. She felt the liquid on her skin. She clenched her teeth, when she felt her skin burn. It felt like knifes were going through her body. She could hear screaming. Someone was screaming.

She realized the screaming was her. She was screaming, from the pain.

She opened her eyes, looking around. “Riley,” she whispered, as she tried to crawl towards her fallen friend.

Riley was unconscious. Maya smiled a little, happy that she wasn’t feeling anything. She grabbed her hand and then it all went black.

**Girl Meets Superpowers**

Shawn Hunter rushed to the Matthews home. He had gotten a call, and it worried him. He barged in, and stared at the two people there. He had never been so glad to not see Auggie there.

“Shawny!” Cory exclaimed, as he rushed to give his best friend a hug. As much as Shawn liked reuniting with his best friend, it was not the time.

Shawn pulled away and looked at his two oldest friends.

“Something happened,” he whispered, as he looked at his phone. “Maya and Riley are at the hospital. There was an accident.”

**Girl Meets Superpowers**

The scientist was waiting. His experiment should have arrived. He had been working on it for seventeen years. And there was so much he had to do.

He frowned, when he felt his skin tingle. He looked at them, and grinned. He could see his fingertips glow yellow. He looked up at the mirror and smirked.

It was time. He was going to reunite with his daughter, and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
